


Coming Home

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he’s pretty sure this man - this Wilson - is <i>stupid</i>. Not in the literal sense, after all he is one of the best astronauts on the base, but it’s crystal clear that he has no social boundaries, no rules, he’s fully aware of stepping into others’ personal space all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

The first time Peter sees him he doesn’t really know what to think of him. His aunt taught him not to judge people from the appearance or after one single meeting. Better yet, he shouldn’t judge _at all_ , because “you never know what other people are going through, Peter, you must respect them always”.

But he’s pretty sure this man - this Wilson - is _stupid_. Not in the literal sense, after all he is one of the best astronauts on the base, but it’s crystal clear that he has no social boundaries, no rules, he’s fully aware of stepping into others’ personal space all the time.

Women find him interesting - must be because of his blonde flowing hair, his short stubble and built body -, but they grow tired of his loud mannerisms soon enough. Men respect him in that weird way that consist of following his instructions - as they know he’s absolutely great at his job - but also talking behind his back and trying to avoid him after every mission.

Peter is a newbie here, so Wilson goes crazy over him as soon as he notices his presence. He probably _smelled_ his anxiety, his desire to do something good, to make his poor deceased uncle happy in the afterlife, his pride at having been accepted in the scientific group, the happiness of finally working on one of the most advanced space stations in the universe.

So it’s not really a surprise when, during lunch, Wilson sits next to him, a huge grin splitting his handsome face in half.

“Hi, kid.” he says with a booming voice that resonates in every corner of the dining hall. “First day?”

“Third actually.” Peter awkwardly responds. They have been enough to take note about Wilson and decide that he doesn’t to spend much time in his company.

“Don’t worry, you will get used to the food, the artificial oxygen, the dumb coworkers and stupid tasks.” Wilson chuckles putting a big, heavy arm around Peter’s shoulders, who moves uncomfortably on his seat. “Ask me whatever you want, kid, I’ve been on this flying plastic tin for years.” He points at some of the most important people on the base, Commander Rogers and the professor Banner, the chief of the scientific division and Peter’s boss. “Wanna know juicy stuff about the big bosses? Rumors and secrets? I know lots of stuff!”

“No, thank you.” Peter replies as gently possible, scooting farther from the man and clearing his throat. “I don’t want to start this job gossiping about my superiors.”

“Another of those boring, all-good guys, huh?” Wilson grumbles shooting him an annoyed and disappointed look. “What’s your name, lad?”

“Peter.” the young man answers. Wilson would have known it anyway. “Parker.”

Wilson’s frown turns into a wicked smile and he extends a hand; Peter slowly shakes it and flinches because the grip is very strong and he absentmindedly thinks how calloused Wilson’s fingers are.

“I’m Wade Wilson. Welcome aboard, Parker. Call me if you need something, okay?”

The offer would be very kind if it wasn’t for the almost lascivious way Wilson said it.

“Yes, of course. Umh… thank you.”

Fortunately the blond man gets up to eat somewhere else, but before going he gives Peter another bright smile and a playful wink, which Parker promptly ignores and tries to forget.

 

\- - -

 

It’s hard to forget because Wilson must have a soft spot for him. He meets him almost constantly even if they have completely different tasks and work in completely different parts of the space base.

He seems to know Peter’s schedule, his habits, when he relaxes in one of the observatories, when he works in his cabin. He always knocks at his door, stops him in the corridors, invades his space and touches him. People start giggling and talking when they see them together and Peter inwardly groans every time he spots the tall, big body coming towards him and hears the booming, too cheerful voice.

But after he has spent more time with Wilson than all the military crew he has worked with for all the years he has passed on the base, Peter realizes Wilson isn’t _that_ bad. He can actually be a good friend.

His jokes are often vulgar and rude, he doesn’t give a shit about rules and codes, his methods are arguably appropriate, but he has a big heart. Sometimes, when his brain finally stops for a moment and the tone of his voice decreases of several decibels, the blond man stares out of the windows, into the deep, endless space and starts talking about important stuff, beautiful things he remembers being on Earth, such as the wind, the warm sunlight, ice cream, normal gravity, tacos, comfy clothes, videogames, big beds and television.

“Do they still make pizza? Please, tell me they do. It’s important, the cosmic balance needs it.”

“Yes, they do still make pizza.” Peter laughs and Wade’s smile is big too. They are eating in their favorite observatory, the one from where Earth is visible.

“I’d like to come back there one day.” Wade murmurs all of a sudden and Peter feels a painful tug in his heart. The blond man looks terribly regretful and nostalgic as his bright eyes settle on the far away planet.

“Can’t you ask for a special shore leave? How long have you been staying here anyway?” Peter asks, now genuinely curious and worried. He knows Wade is one of the first men who entered in the program, but they must have come back home at least once in a year… right?

“No shore leaves for me.” Wade answers with a small smile. “I’m a Weapon X after all. This is our home now.”

“ _What?_ But why?! Are you saying you will remain here forever?” Peter shakes his head, shocked by this sudden revelation. He knew the Weapon X soldiers were a special military division created by the government to control and defend the base, but they _need_ to come back to Earth. Everyone does. He can’t possibly believe Wade and his coworkers are stuck here, it can’t be legal.

“It is.” Wade assures him when Peter asks him. “And you know why? Because we knew the risks. The rules. The Weapon X division is a voluntary thing, kid.”

“Why did you enter then?” Peter looks at him like he has lost his mind, but there is just sadness and incredulity in his voice.

Wade sighs and shrugs, not returning the other man’s look, but observing the space outside instead.

“Money? Fame? Power?” he lists casually.

“What do you need money for if you can’t even spend it?” Peter retorts, frowning at these petty excuses that make no sense. “Fame? You may be famous for being one of the firsts who entered this base, for being so much good at your job, but was it really worth it?”

“Hey, we can spend our money here! Didn’t I show you my cabin? No? Well, it’s great! There is a part of the station completely dedicated to the Weapon X soldiers' rooms, Petey. We can furnish and customize our own personal cabin, it’s one of the few privileges they gave us.”

“Still this isn’t a good life, Wade.” Peter insists, his soft features contorted by worry and anger directed at their bosses and the government. “Why does this base even _need_ soldiers? There isn’t an intergalactic war, is it?”

“No war, Petey.” Wade laughs mirthlessly. “There is something so much better. This is why this station has a scientific division full of clever people like you.”

Peter thinks about all the data they examined at work in the past long months, the rumors that have been around since samples from the near moons started coming, bought in by Wade and his small troop. He hasn’t had a chance to examine them, as he has been assigned to work on special soles to stick on the walls and move better without gravity. He just could watch the rocks being transported into other rooms, followed by Banner and his élite.  

“…The moon samples?” he hazards and Wade, that has been watching him attentively, nods and puts a finger on his lips.

“It’s a secret, Petey, so keep your mouth shut around your friends, okay? Don’t even talk about it with your guinea pigs at the labs. Walls have ears too.”

“We don’t have guinea pigs at the labs. But what do moon rocks have to do with you Weapon X soldiers?”

Wade scratches his majestic golden head, shrugging again.

“Not completely sure, but I heard they contain _something_. Some radiation or maybe material that can turn people into… something better.”

Peter’s eyes widen with something akin to horror.

“So this is why you have to stay here! To… to become super soldiers! Are you really telling me this, Wade?”

Wade’s expression now turns cold, almost angry, and Peter would be afraid if they weren’t friends.

“I’m not telling you anything, Peter. You don’t know about this, I don’t know about this, _this_ doesn’t even exist. Clear?”

“For God’s sake, Wade!” Peter hisses grasping his big arm. “Don’t you see it? _You_ are the guinea pigs! What if whatever those rocks contain will kill you? What if it’s lethal? Maybe this is why you can’t leave, it could still be dangerous or contagious and… They are treating you like prisoners!”

“Who cares?” Wade responds bitterly, freeing himself from the young man’s hold. “If this is our chance to become something good, so be it. And we still aren’t sure about the consequences… they could be awesome.”

“No, they can’t be.” Peter exclaims sensing dread and fear clutching at his heart, his brain painfully pounding. “Rogers would have talked about this otherwise. Instead they are keeping it for themselves, not even you know what’s going on exactly.” He takes Wade’s hand and holds it, pleading him with his eyes and words: “Wade, we have to do something, this is important, it’s _serious!_ ”

“You are not a Weapon X, Petey.” Wade snorts exasperatedly. “Why do you care so much? If it’s really dangerous, the few other soldiers and me will die, not you and the scientists!”

“I care about you!” Peter blurts out and as soon as he says it he knows it’s true, he really cares about this stubborn, crude man that plays the walrus with straws in his nose, who calls him ‘honey’ and ‘baby boy’ in front of everyone and thanks him with a shy smile every time Peter gives him part of the snacks his aunt sends him from Earth.

Something in Wade’s eyes softens and he returns Peter’s grip, grinning and stroking the back of his smaller hand with his rough thumb.

“A kiss in front of the panoramic window!” he laughs, now back to his old self. “I didn’t know you were so romantic, Peter.”

“Shut up.” Peter mumbles, his cheeks and ears already red, stepping back. “And don’t try to change the topic. We need to talk about this!”

“Our relationship, you mean? I want you to know that I like to be on bottom. I’m totally into body size difference.” He winks and all Peter wants right now is throwing himself out of the airlock.

“W-Wade.” he says not as sternly as he would like. “Please, it’s important, I don’t want to see you die or… or worse.”

“Aren’t you cute?” Wade coos, promptly ignoring his protests, which are interrupted by a peck on the cheek.

“I’ll wait for a more serious kiss with lots of tongue involved!” the blond man laughs as he exits the room and Peter remains alone with dark thoughts, bad presentiments and worry for that stupid dork he now calls friend.

 

\- - -

 

After six months of hard work, they grant Peter a brief shore leave on Earth. Part of his heart sings with joy at the idea of finally seeing his dear aunt again; another part of him, though, is sad and guilty, because Wade will stay here, trapped in the base until he will become whatever they want him to be or die.

They say goodbye few minutes before the shuttle to Earth arrives. They are in the observatory, watching the planet in the distance. Peter’s voice is low when he says: “Don’t get into trouble. Eat all your lunch. Please don’t fart in the corridors as Commander Rogers walks by.”

“Yes, mom.”

Peter fixes his shirt - as always Wade can’t seem to keep it in order in his pants - and adds: “Do… do you want me to bring you something from Earth?”

“Beer would be nice.” Wade lets out a blissful sigh. “Chocolate too. And porno magazines.”

“Beer and chocolate then.” and Wade laughs, hugging Peter and patting his back.

“There is something in the air.” he then whispers into his ear and the young man shivers, because Wade’s voice is hoarse, deep, his breath is warm and his words scares him shitless. “And it’s not a fart, Peter, but something serious. I think the others are getting angry.”

“The other soldiers?” Peter’s voice is extremely low, now, because this really sounds like a plot, a rumor incredibly big that could shake the entire space station.

“Yes. Especially Logan and Worm. Few days ago a guy started losing blood from his nose and ears. Another one threw up and I’m feeling weird too. You were right, Peter, all of this is not safe and I heard they have a plan.”

“Be careful.” Peter begs, eyes closed and arms wrapped tightly around the much bigger waist. Wade pulls away with a last squeeze, smiling down at him.

“I will. And I will wait for that famous sloppy kiss too.”

“Of course, Wilson.” Peter snorts, but he doesn’t refuse it either and he has to force his mind to think about something else, because his cheeks are already burning and his heart is pounding fast at the thought of Wade’s lips on his own.

 

\- - -

 

Two days later, as he is idly sipping coffee in his aunt’s kitchen, he hears the news on TV. There has been “ _a fire at the military division of the space station currently orbiting Earth, a huge, terrible fire that killed and hurt many of the people working in that section. The first depositions state that the fire was intentionally caused by a group of rebellious soldiers. Further investigations are in process._ ”.

By the time the newsreader changes topic, Peter is already preparing his luggage, unable to explain coherently to his aunt why he is so pale, why he needs to leave so soon.

His scientist badge is enough to let him go aboard one of the shuttles directed at the station; in fact he hears the radio announcing that everybody who is currently spending their shore leaves on Earth must return as quickly as possible to the base to “help with the wounded and repairs”.

“Please.” Peter prays and mumbles under his breath, clutching his hands so forcefully the knuckles have become white. “Don’t be dead. Please, Wade, don’t be dead.”

 

The trip to the station lasts three days, which are pure agony, utter despair and regret for everything that hasn’t been said and done.  
  
Finally, when he sees him, Peter knows that he has been right since from the start.

This man is stupid, almost idiotic. He is the dumbest human being in the galaxy, a gigantic imbecile.

Peter tells him so as he cries and weeps on the bed Wade is lying on.

He has lost all his hair and his face is ravaged, burnt, damaged beyond repair and Peter feels pain just by looking at it. Not because it’s ugly - dear God, it is, but he doesn’t mind it -, it’s because there isn’t a single clear patch of skin. Gone is the stubble, gone are the full, pink lips. Just scabs, scarred and dead flesh remain. There are clean bandages on his pillow, Peter asked to be the one who must change them every three hours.

“You are an idiot.” he sobs. His hand looks for Wade’s and he just brushes his fingertips over it, not wanting to hurt him more. “A big, dumb idiot.”

“True.” Wade rasps out, not opening his eyes. He tries to smile and he does it, but it must hurt terribly because he stops after two seconds. Peter gets closer to better listen to his feeble and throaty voice. “I’m really stupid.”

“I’m so sorry, Wade.” Peter keeps sobbing, tears falling on the bed and Wade’s shoulder. “I… I shouldn’t have told you to…”

“You… nothing. Me wrong. I… accepted and helped them.” The poor man opens his eyes and Peter thanks every deity, every entity, because he isn’t blind, his beautiful eyes are still there. “I am… sorry.”

Peter shakes his head and babbles, his hand still caressing Wade’s, the other playing with the hem of his sleeve: “They are going to investigate this place. The accident brought a lot of attention to the Weapon X. You and the others are going to be free, Wade!” He chokes down a sob, breathing heavily through his mouth. “You will come back home.”

But Wade doesn’t look joyful or relieved as Peter hoped. His eyes are filled with tears, too, and he says, his voice a pitiful whisper: “I… I’d rather be dead than… than come back like this.”

“Don’t say that.” Peter says and it sounds like a prayer. “Don’t, Wade.” He shakes his head and leans in to kiss his lips. They are dry, chapped, they taste of blood and medicals, but Peter keeps pressing his mouth on them, gentle and careful.

He pulls away and Wade is shaking and crying silently, eyes closed again.

“I’ll give you a sloppier kiss next time.” Peter promises with a teary smile. He wipes off Wade’s tears, feeling the coarse, uneven skin under his fingertips, and wonders if the other man can feel his touch.

“I… I don’t want your pity.” Wade says with shaky voice and Peter wants to press his cheek against his, to touch and explore his skin to show him it’s not that, that he doesn’t pity him. But he can’t, Wade is still in too much pain, so he just holds his hand and strokes his face again.

“It’s not pity.” he says truthfully and Wade opens his eyes, locks them with Peter’s, searching for something in them. He finds it and he relaxes, lets out a breath and returns his grip with a small smile. Peter leans in again, whispering: “I’m into body size difference too.” Wade’s laughter doesn’t last much, but it’s an amazingly refreshing sound and Peter enjoys it immensely.

He raises his eyes and looks out of the window, at the Earth, the shiny jewel lost into the depths of space.

“Do you want to look at it?”

The scarred man nods and he manages to rotate slightly his head to admire the planet with Peter’s help. They observe it in a silence interrupted only by the ‘beeps’ and the other noises of the several machines attached to the burnt body.

“Stay with me, Wade.” Peter whispers, tears falling on his cheeks again and eyes never leaving the azure planet. “We are coming home.”


End file.
